Sin Retorno
by micary
Summary: Las decisiones que tomaste te llevaron a ese hoyo que tu llamas vida, ¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad para corregir todo lo que paso, tendrías un final feliz o acabarías peor de cómo comenzaste?
1. Cristalizado

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece esta grandiosa es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Sumary:** Las decisiones que tomaste te llevaron a ese hoyo que tu llamas vida, ¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad para corregir todo lo que paso, tendrías un final feliz o acabarías peor de cómo comenzaste?

* * *

Ren Tao

_Cuando dejas de luchar empiezas a morir_

* * *

Llueve en Funbari Oka lo cual es bastante común a finales de octubre con la llegada del otoño, como suele suceder en Japón donde el clima es bastante extremista y eso no termina de agradarme teniendo en cuenta que llevo mas de ocho años viviendo en esta ciudad; he sido siempre precavido llevándome un abrigo, pero ni siquiera eso me ayuda a calentarme ya que el frio me calaba hasta los huesos.

Sentado en una banca y junto a una lámpara que parpadeaba constantemente y no dudaba que en cualquier momento se apagaría, se podía apreciar si miraba con mucha atención las gotas de lluvia caer, y al parecer mis dotes psíquicos se me revelaron en aquel momento, ya que la lámpara se apagó quedando en una total oscuridad lo cual no era del todo malo si no fuera por el zumbido de algún grillo que por ahí se encontraba, el cual me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Queriendo olvidar todas las molestias mire al cielo, pero este se encontraba nublado y no me dejaba mirar las estrellas, que era la razón por la yo estaba aquí muriéndome de frio.

Podría sonar bastante ridículo pero me sentía un poco perdido, el mirar las estrellas me ayudaba a reflexionar ya que como aquellos marinos en el alta mar guiarían mi camino y casi siempre venia a este lugar a verlas, las luces de la ciudad no llegaban hasta aquí, pero hoy estaba a la deriva, por deprimente que era confesarlo era la verdad.

Me levante, no tenía ningún sentido quedarme más tiempo y para colmo estaba completamente empapado y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que una brisa fría hizo que me estremeciera y mis dientes castañearon, maldije al clima, a mí mismo, aun no podía acostumbrarme al maldito frio camine unos cuantos pasos y mi pie se sumergió en un charco, fue inevitable sumar más maldiciones en contra del universo.

Conforme avanzaba mi humor se calmaba, era un día bastante extraño y me encontraba bastante distraído, si lo estoy, por muy extraño que parezca este estado de ánimo, y debo confesar también que era odioso, te vuelves menos perceptivo de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, hoy por la mañana una compañera de trabajo, Mati , no suelo relacionarme mucho con mis colegas, solo lo suficiente, en fin, ella trajo unas flores moradas que le parecieron muy bonitas, además de que su madre se las había regalado, me llamo la atención ya que no era muy común que los empleados adornaran su cubículo pero esta era una buena elección; violeta africana, no necesitaba mucho cuidado, no debía exponerse mucho al sol y podía soportar hasta 18 C, su dueña se dio cuenta que estaba mirando su nueva planta y me conto pequeña historia y como pensó que me gustaba decidió regalarme una, su acto de generosidad me traía totalmente sin cuidado lo que tuve en la cabeza casi todo el día mientras debía ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Ya cuando deje la oficina ese sentimiento me sigue, como en este momento que grande es mi sorpresa que aun caminando el sendero que siempre me llevaba hasta la salida de este parque jamás me había topado con tantas parejas en pleno toqueteo eran desde jóvenes hasta unos cuantos adultos, de los cuales puedo ver claramente una pareja frotándose apasionadamente contra un árbol y cuando decía claramente era porque, la lámpara defectuosa que se encontraba junto a ese dichoso árbol decidió funcionar correctamente dejando a la vista todo y no era una imagen que me aturdiera pero era algo que no se veía todos los días, las demás personas que como yo, las cuales éramos pocas no estábamos con el romanticismo en sintonía como todos los de alrededor, vimos pasmados al sujeto en cuestión tenia abajo los pantalones y la chica se le podía ver un pezón.

Maldito universo, me lo imagino carcajeándose como yo no podía hacerlo, porque la imagen era de lo más graciosa para mí, ¿Acaso no podían pagar un motel? Aunque muchas dirán que cuando se tienen ganas cualquier lugar es bueno.

Deje el lugar después de contemplar unos minutos, ya se estaba gestándose un escándalo del cual yo no quería ser participe, faltas a la moral, personas demasiadas pudorosas y la policía era un combinación fatal para mí que era mejor evitar, lo último que vi antes de desaparecer fue como la chica se acomodaba la blusa y el hombre se subía pantalón mientras el policía se acercaba y se los llevaba a hablar a un lugar algo apartado.

Las luces de la ciudad jamás me parecieron hermosas y aun en este momento no me agradaban demasiado, no me era ameno regresar temprano a casa así que prolongaba mi llegada lo más que podía, y en este caso, la lluvia, me obliga a volver a mi hogar, me sentía como aquellos señores de décadas atrás con sus sombreros de copas, que salían del bar, tambaleándose de ebrios, negándose a dejar a su amante o su botella de licor, y en el peor de los casos los dos placeres, tropezándose y negándose a regresar a aquella casa donde una mujer malhumorada los recibiría con reproches y con el ceño fruncido, que les recordaba que su vida sería así hasta el final de sus días y se cuestionan si yo puedo ser como uno de estos señores, están completamente equivocados.

En realidad mi querida y adorable esposa me recibiría con una sonrisa en el rostro, preguntándome acerca de mi rutina y tendría en mis manos antes de que yo lo pidiera un taza de leche tibia y la cena servida, todo con el gesto dulce en su rostro de infinita dulzura, su apariencia era delicada era un ángel, recuerdo que cuando era niño y la vi por primera vez, creía que era uno de verdad, es dulce, gentil y bastante amable pero nadie, o al menos yo, no puedo vivir con ser tan puro sin sentirme mal, en todo caso lo único que tengo de semejanza con los señores que acabo de mencionar es la renuencia a volver a su hogar y quizá un corazón descontento.

Yo quería a Jeanne pero eso no me es suficiente.

Se dice que el tiempo cura cualquier herida, pero a mi no me parece funcionar dicha promesa, aun tengo atoradas en mi garganta que no pude decir aquel día, sin embargo no me dejaría vencer por este sentimiento de melancolía emergente yo no era débil, mi mente creo un sistema de distracción para que yo no me viera arrastrado por la fuerte corriente de mis sentimientos, pensaba en los problemas que tenía pendiente resolver los cuales se me escapaban en este preciso momento, no recordaba ninguno, quizá porque todo lo que me preocupaba estaba zanjado y disfrutaba de un periodo de paz.

¿Quién diría que la paz tendría un sabor tan amargo?

Mi última escapatoria es mirar a las luces que se centellean a lo lejos, me lastiman la vista pero no dejo de mirarles, quizá si me pierdo en ellas olvide este sentimiento que me esta ahogando por dentro, seguí mi camino con la mirada fija en aquellas luces, aparentando una fortaleza que ahora no tengo, camine con lentitud retrasando el reunirme con la multitud, no era un misterio que me desagradan las masas, estar apretados unos contra otros, es algo que no puedo tolerar, y trato de evitar; sin embargo por alguna razón, que podrías llamarle , masoquismo, distracción o nostalgia decidí posponer el regreso a mi querido hogar y vagar en esta dirección, la lógica me decía que no podía llegar en este estado, ella tendría la obligación de hacer preguntas que no quería y yo no podría contestarlas lo cual rompería la atmosfera de armonía que construimos con tanto esfuerzo.

La lluvia caía lentamente mi cabeza estaba completamente empapada y entraba en aquella parte de la ciudad tan luminosa y ruidosa, puestos de entretenimiento para una sociedad tan rígida era algo vital, uno tras otro veía locales de karaoke llamándo poderosamente mi atención, muchos jóvenes haciendo una presentación artística mediocre pero que las demás personas encontraban sumamente divertido.

Cualquier de las razones que dije al principio se iban al caño porque estaba perdido en mar de gente, porque me sentía perdido, vacío y sumamente cansado, irónicamente veía la luz en este lugar, dios, el karma o el universo estaban seguramente estallando en carcajadas, por mi situación, háganlo si no estuviera tan estúpidamente deprimido yo también me reiría de mi propia necedad.

Porque una vez no era lo que soy ahora, antes tenía la determinación de luchar por lo que quería y enfrentarme a lo que se opusiera sin rechistar, yo decidía mi propio camino, asumiendo mis errores y todo iba bien, hasta que recordé mis obligaciones con mi familia, cuando me di cuenta que por más que intentara jamás iba a librarme de ellas y que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta al querer olvidarme del nombre de mi familia y todo lo que representaba.

Recuerdo que en aquellos días, por muy raro que pueda parecer en mí, tuve envidia de los occidentales, ellos tenían una visión diferente a nosotros, yo quería estar en su lugar poder elegir con libertad mi propio camino y no verme inmerso en una farsa que me veo obligado hoy a representar.

Tomare la oportunidad que hoy me brinda mi debilidad para declarar ante este mar de gente que no me puede oír, hubo una vez una persona que jamás le importo la familia de la cual yo procedía, no le importo que fuera un ser despreciable y que muchas veces me mantuviera en un mutismo respecto a mis sentimientos, estuvo ahí mucho tiempo pero cometí la falta que nunca pudo perdonarme.

Traicione la confianza que me brindo.

No era una fecha especial, mi rutina no se había modificado ni un ápice, solo aquella pequeña flor hizo tambalear mis defensas, en un lugar frio y sin vida, rodeado de entes que van y vienen pero jamás te miran, observas sin rechistar hasta que alguien te cuida y te mantiene a su lado, porque le gustas desde que te vio por primera vez, esa pequeña flor me hizo darme cuenta que estaba cansado de repetir una y otra vez una mentira que seguramente continuaría hasta el final de mis días, y lo peor de todo esto, es que en mi mente resuenan sus palabras de aliento.

_Vamos Ren tu eres más fuerte que todo esto que te está pasando_, como podía creerlo, desde el momento que ya no estabas conmigo sentí que un pilar se derrumbó y toda la estructura se vino abajo, no me quería dar cuenta pero yo era muy frágil, y seguramente mi orgullo no podía ser más pisoteado.

Detuve mi andar, sintiéndome alejado de toda esta multitud, como si estos últimos años hubieran insertado a otra persona en mi lugar, ¿Qué sentido tenia vivir como lo estaba haciendo si estaba convirtiéndome en un muerto en vida? Todo este tiempo he estado buscando una señal, pero alejándome de todo aquello que pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión, no tenía dudas de que me estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

_Está bien, universo ya después de tres años desperté, ¿sería mucho pedir una segunda señal?_

Si yo fuera Dios, me daría una patada en el trasero por escéptico, pero una mente como la mía no confía en las casualidades y todo esto podría ser una jugarreta de mi mente, por primera vez sentía que creía en el destino y aunque estaba mal probarlo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo otra manera.

Pero cuando pienso que me estoy volviendo loco, el cielo y todas las deidades que pudieran existir deciden reír un poco y seguirme el juego, fue un acto de reflejo mirar a mi alrededor, y precisamente en la acera de enfrente encontrarme con aquella persona que tanto tiempo estuve pensando, manifestándome de la mejor manera posible, ebrio, destrozando el tímpano a desconocidos, sin una gota de vergüenza, le mire con escepticismo , creyendo que era una ilusión y maldiciendo a cualquier deidad pero cuando abrió los ojos y me miro por un segundo, su sorpresa fue evidente y la mía también pues no supe cómo reaccionar de sus labios se forma una sonrisa, grande y burlona, pero ahí estaba manifestándose físicamente el destino.

Quería ir hasta donde se encontraba, sin embargo por más que quisiera el ser impulsivo, no podría hacerlo, ya muchas conductas extrañas se desataron en mi además mi mente estaba planeando cientos de escenarios en los cuales se podría desarrollar nuestro encuentro, y en cada uno de ellos seria catastróficos, si sobrio era un histérico e incoherente, ebrio era una espectáculo que no recomendaba a nadie, ser parte de una conversación con él era obtener un pase directo al infierno.

Me quede inmóvil recordando, era curioso como había frenado por todo este tiempo mis recuerdos, supongo que alejarme y enfocarme en mi trabajo, aquella pequeña flor fue todo lo que necesite para traerlo de vuelta a mi memoria y además de sus aburridas platicas de botánica.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos e iba proseguir mi camino, analizando mis ideas, le observe que seguía con cuidado, observando con cuidado la situación termino su grandiosa actuación, y se acercó a la mesa donde vi a los hermanos Asakura, Lizerg, y quizá Chocolove y Ryu pero estaba muy oscuro para saberlo con certeza, Horo se acercó a una mujer que no me era conocida, le tomo de la mano y salieron del local esto era bastante típico de él cuando se encontraba en este estado, no me extraño en lo más mínimo, se adelantaron unos cuantos metros, él la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fuerza la chica sorprendida al principio pero bastaron unos segundos para que le devolviera el beso con la misma intensidad.

Toda la ilusión que comenzaba albergar en mi interior junto con mi recién encontrado valor se iba al aire como el polvo. Una última broma del destino, no me cuestionado porque las señales parecían tan perfectas, que resultaron ser ganchos para correr hasta el precipicio alentarme a saltar y volar pero solo caí.

Era demasiado tarde debía admitirlo, no esperaba una solución fácil y un perdón instantáneo, sin embargo una pequeña llama de esperanza la albergaba, tenía que aceptar que no debía esperar nada, me lo merecía sin él estaba con otra persona nada podía hacer.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Era inevitable preguntármelo por ahora seguirácaminando, era lo consideraba correcto, me di la vuelta, debía ir a casa, bueno, aquel lugar donde vivía, era intentando hilvanar un historia lo bastante convincente para Jeanne cuando un sonido proveniente de mi bolsillo capto mi atención, dude por un momento, pero no huiría más ni de las pequeñas cosas.

— Hola Jeanne — respondí tratando de sonar lo más apacible que pude.

— Querido, me preocupaba por ti, es demasiado tarde— su tono maternal me hacía sentir extrañamente mejor ni mi madre se preocupaba tanto por mi como ella, Jeanne eliges mal el momento para llamar.

— Tuve un pequeño traspié pero no te preocupes, estoy en camino llegare en unos veinte minutos— una semi verdad no es igual a una verdad pero como se le parecía, hasta mire mi reloj para calcular cuánto me tomaría llegar al departamento

— Esta bien, te prepare algo especial— pareció conforme con mi respuesta, aunque no lo suficiente para evitarme sus preguntas, tendríamos algo que celebrar porque yo no tenía muchos ánimos, ya lo imagino una cena con velas, comida china quizá amenizado con una botella de vino, si tendría algo que celebrar, brindemos por mí y mi asquerosa vida que se va al caño.

— Nos vemos — mi tono fue cortante pero no lo pude evitar ella se despidió dulcemente y escuche el zumbido que me indicaba que había colgado guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillos seguí caminando, olvidando por completo que me encontraba en medio de tantas personas que por aquí pasaban.

Debía apurarme mi última función iba comenzar pronto y me esmeraría en ello, aun con lo que había pasado esta noche, del cual el único testigo era yo, no cambiaba en nada mi decisión, me merecía un nuevo inicio aun estando solo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** hola sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia y también han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida desde entonces, agradable y no agradable, este año no ha empezado muy bien para mí.

Pero antes que me vaya más por las ramas debo explicar este reinicio de Sin retorno, sucede que esta historia nació hace dos años y estaba casi terminada pero por mala suerte se perdió y se vio estancada muchos meses, intente seguirla pero realmente después del tercer capítulo no sabía que escribir, además de la falta de inspiración, después de tener una charla conmigo misma, llegue a la conclusión que como se estaba llevando la historia no me gustaba y no me sentía contenta con el resultado, también que creo que las personalidades que yo plasme distan demasiado a los personajes originales, fue difícil la decisión de rehacerla pero quería hacer algo que me sintiera contenta con el resultado, no quería eliminarla porque quiero a la historia como un hijo y creía que podía crear algo que me gustara, realmente espero que a las personas que me leen les guste esta nueva versión si se le puede llamar así y si no es válido, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión me ayudaría bastante son libres de opinar si les gusta o no, si quieren mandarme un tomatazo, cebollazo cualquier verdura será bien recibida.

Cortare por aquí esto que ya parece una carta, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte, espero sus comentarios con ansias y nos vemos si me permite el tiempo dentro de dos semanas, nos vemos cuídense mucho adiós,


	2. Oxidado

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece esta grandiosa es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Sumary:** Las decisiones que tomaste te llevaron a ese hoyo que tu llamas vida, ¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad para corregir todo lo que paso, tendrías un final feliz o acabarías peor de cómo comenzaste?

* * *

**Horo Horo**

"_Qué fácil es descubrir algo que se quiere ocultar, todo aquello que se oculta por deseo propio termina saliendo, la personalidad cambia, o mejor dicho se transforma, y se convierte en un proceso rutinario que terminas por odiar._"

* * *

Saben algo que de verdad me molesta, es el despertarme de una manera no muy grata, con los rayos del sol iluminando mi cara y el cantar de los pajarillos, las cortinas traslucidas que compre para tener un poco de privacidad ahora no me permiten tener un despertar agradable, a lo anterior le añado el repiqueo de la alarma yo siempre he creído que un buen sonido para estos aparatos, era aquel molesto y desesperante que te hacia pararte a tirar el ruidoso cachivache para que se callara, sin embargo quien construyó este despertador no se midió con esa infernal música, la cabeza comenzó a martillarme muy fuerte como síntoma de una resaca y está empeorando con cada segundo que continua el desquiciante ruido, y aun con este punzante dolor, mi inútil conciencia me recuerda que todo acción tenía una consecuencia, y quejarme no tendría algún sentido, pero todas maneras lo iba a hacer

¿De qué me servía aquel comentario? ¡Estúpida resaca y aún más estúpido sol! Levanté mi brazo derecho y golpee el despertador para que se terminara semejante tortura, no lograba atinarle al botón de apagado y se me estaba colmando la paciencia hasta que por fin después de tanto golpe logre un hermoso silencio después de unos cuantos segundos mirando el techo de mi habitación, decidí que era tiempo de iniciar mi rutina por muy fuerte que estuviera mi resaca.

Di un salto fuera de la cama lo cual había sido una mala idea porque una vez que mis pies tocaron el piso me tambalee fuertemente, me toque la frente en un intento para frenar el mareo, respire lentamente hasta que todo volvió a la tranquilidad, después de aquella escena fui al baño a acudir el llamado de la naturaleza con el dolor de cabeza sin querer despegarse de mí, probablemente algunas personas solo se levantaban a las siete de la mañana para satisfacer esta necesidad y después volverían a su cama arropándose entre las sabanas, sin embargo aquellas personas como yo, las cuales tenían una obligación laboral que cumplir no podíamos darnos esos lujos, y de nuevo las reclamaciones provenientes de mi conciencia no se hicieron esperar.

N_o debiste embriagarte ayer, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?_

Pase una mano por mi cara con desesperación, viéndome en aquel pequeño espejo que tenía una cuarteada que pasaba por la mitad, mi semblante pálido no dejaba lugar a dudas que mi conciencia tenía razón, el trasnochar estaba afectándome un poco pero nada que un poco de sake no pueda arreglar.

Este pensamiento me motivo lo suficiente, con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, abrí el grifo y el agua fría cayó sobre mis manos, me lave la cara repetidas veces hasta que tuve la seguridad que estaba lo suficiente despierto para el mundo.

Regrese a mi habitación buscando entre todo el desorden de la ropa esparcida por el piso algo que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio para salir, todos los días miraba a mi alrededor con frustración este lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un asco y cada día me hacia la promesa de limpiar, pero se podrían observar los resultados no alcanzados, cada noche venia un poco más ebrio sin saber quién me traía a mi pequeño apartamento, no me detuve a pensar demasiado en ese pequeño detalle, así que tome una camisa azul del suelo que tenía un estampado de un pequeño lobo cerca del hombro izquierdo, después busque entre un montaña de ropa que se encontraba en una esquina un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, para terminar rebuscando debajo de mi cama para hallar mis tenis viejos y gastados.

Listo. Estaba preparado para comenzar el día con entusiasmo y alegría, como podrán deducir estaba mofándome de mi mismo, salí por aquella puerta que separaba mi habitación del resto de departamento que no era gran cosa, una pequeña sala, un poco más pequeño comedor y no olvidemos la diminuta cocina, fui directamente abrir el refrigerador para tomar aquel cartón de sake, estaba frio y el primer sorbo quemo mis papilas, mi cerebro comenzaba realmente a despertar y mi cuerpo en ese instante que el líquido descendía por mi garganta se sintió aliviado, podría pensarme que soy un insensato por ingerir alcohol a estas horas de la mañana, pero no encontrarían en este lugar alimento el día de hacer las compras aun no llegaba y tenía que sobrevivir con lo hubiera, lo cual no era mucho.

Alce la mirada y me llamo la atención una manzana roja que resplandecía junto al lavado, no recordaba haberla comprado, pero si la vida te da limones o en este caso manzanas debías preparar limonada, fui hasta ella y con alegría la lance al aire, ¡Tenía una jugosa manzana!, ¡Tenía una jugosa manzana! Tarare, este era una buena manera de iniciar el día, podría pensarse que era ridículo ponerse tan alegre por una pequeña manzana, sin embargo este era mi primer desayuno decente desde varios días.

Motivado por esa pequeña pero muy sabrosa fruta, decidí que era hora de irme a trabajar esta rutina no me llevaba más de media hora y la veterinaria donde trabajaba no se encontraba muy lejos de aquí, donde yo era solo el asistente a medio turno, pero tenía sus ventajas, me agradaba trabajar con animales además de tener la flexibilidad para ocuparme de otras actividades.

Antes como dictaba mi costumbre tome una chaqueta de color marrón, a pesar crecer en las faldas de las montañas de Hokkaido y a pesar de que el clima de Japón no era tan frio como mi ciudad natal, era una precaución a cualquier maldita eventualidad que se presentara.

Cerré mi puerta y mire el sol iluminar mi cara me dejo ciego un momento recordándome, mi resaca y olvidándome de mis buenos pensamientos que aquella pequeña fruta despertó en mí, negué con mi cabeza y decidí hacer un esfuerzo por hacer que este día fuera diferente.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y lo único que se deshacía en mis jugos gástricos eran mis propios intestinos, ya que la manzana se habría desaparecido desde hace algunas horas, ahora estaba en mi segundo trabajo, si le podía llamar a esto trabajo, ya que solo ayudaba un poco a la familia Asakura, no era algo difícil, atendía a las personas que pasaban en el mostrador sin embargo en este preciso instante estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Completamente solo y con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj que se encontraba detrás de mí, no aportaba mucho a mejorar mi apatía, era como estar en el limbo esperando a purgar una condena que bien sabes que es larga y que cuando termine llegaras al cielo, en mi caso no me apetecía ir aquel lugar, y prefería mil veces escuchar el tic tac de las manecillas que a los ángeles cantar.

Agache la cabeza y la pegue al mostrador haciendo resonar un ruido bastante fuerte, me había dolido el golpe, ahora que estaba solo me daba cuenta que me sentía sumamente cansado y no me extrañaba en absoluto tenía que reconocer que me esta vez me había pasado con mi rigurosa dieta impuesta por mis descuidos mis parpados me pesaban, me sentía mareo y algo más que no puedo identificar quizá sea hambre, si claro que era hambre, era lógico después de no comer bien.

_¡Oh dios! sé que no he sido un buen chico pero si me ayudas prometo al menos no culparte a ti_, rece fervientemente, con toda la fuerza que me permitía mi cuerpo, sabiendo que, ningún ángel bajaría del cielo trayendo consigo una plato de comida,

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño, respire profundamente y olfatee algo sumamente delicioso, podía apostar que era un plato de recién preparado arroz seguramente acompañado de un tazón de estofado caliente con algunos trozos de carne, además de una taza de té, si olía tan delicioso.

Dios al parecer había escuchado mis plegarias, ya que levante mi vista y estaba atónito de lo que veía, una bandeja enfrente de mi con todo lo que había olfateado e imaginado, servido por un precioso ángel salvador, observe con amor su cabello corto de un color marrón parecido al chocolate, y sus ojos gentiles que eran casi negros, no se parecían al típico cliché que suponía que todos eran; rubios y con ojos azules y lo prefería así.

— Eres mi ángel. — Susurre con suavidad y mirándole con un agradecimiento infinito.

—Horo anda come— su voz no fue suave como me lo imaginaba al contrario sonaba bastante varonil, desperté de mi ensoñación y visualice mejor a mi salvador, parpadee para cerciorarme que no me estaba equivocando y que en algún momento volvería mi ángel pero no sucedió.

Gracias por echarme a perder mi fantasía Yoh.

Pero esa desilusión no me detuvo tome la bandeja y empecé a embutirme la comida, esto me hacía olvidar un poco lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, mi querido ángel no era más que mi castaño amigo que ahora sonreía como idiota.

_Hace cinco minutos esa sonrisa te pareció hermosa._

Cállate conciencia**.**

— No te vez muy bien Horo Horo — exclamó el castaño, mientras miraba mis ojeras remarcadas que seguramente tenían un tono morado, algo que se solucionaría con un par de noches de buen sueño.

—No he podido dormir bien eso es todo — replique con todas las fuerzas que tenían, las cuales no eran muchas, quise tranquilizarlo ya que era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba por mí, yo afloraba su lado maternal, lo cual se me hacía muy extraño.

Se le notaba incomodo, eso lo pude saber cuándo despegue mi vista de la exquisita comida, con mi mirada intente persuadirlo que se diera prisa y hablara para que me dejara disfrutar la comida a gusto.

— Estábamos pensando en ir al karaoke y quería invitarte pero de verdad que no te vez bien y no se me hace buena idea— soltó el castaño rascando su nuca, por una parte me gustaba que me tomaba en cuenta y como amigos se preocupaba por mí pero eso sobraba.

— Muy bien me gusta la idea, además hacía tiempo que no salía con ustedes chicos, será como una reunión. — definitivamente saldría esta noche, seria con ellos o solo, ya que era una rutina relativamente nueva.

Yoh asintió no muy convencido de mi respuesta, termine de comer y él hizo amague de querer llevarse la bandeja, pero yo me le adelante tomándola para llevarla a la cocina el castaño suspiró resignado ya que no logró ninguna de las dos cosas que se propuso.

Atravesé el pasillo de la posada de los Asakura, hace algún tiempo yo viví aquí, sentía nostalgia por los buenos recuerdos, por esta razón me hacía tan difícil desprenderme del lugar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, comencé a lavar los platos, dejando que me relajara el sonido del agua, debo admitir que esta es mi tarea hogareña favorita.

—Yoh realmente está preocupado por ti— un susurró escalofriante escaló por mi espalda al escuchar esa voz, la temible señora Asakura, esta mujer que tenía un carácter temible y hacía temblar a cualquiera, automáticamente gire mi cabeza para verla bastante asustado, no me sorprendió que traía consigo cargando a su pequeño retoño, Hana, que sin duda heredó el carácter de su madre.

Pobre Yoh.

Por unos cuantos minutos nos miramos, ella con su mirada súper asesina, y yo claramente como un animal aterrorizado, teniendo como fondo el sonido el agua que caía sobre mis manos.

— No tiene sentido que actúes y me mires como un idiota — murmuró mientras arrollaba a su hijo que amenazaba con llorar

— ¿eh? — fue inevitable soltar aquella respuesta, no tenía idea alguna del porque decía aquello, recapitulando ¿De que estábamos hablando?

La rubia frunció el ceño, en señal de estar perdiendo la paciencia yo temblé en consecuencia, y entonces sucedió algo terrible, caminó muy rápido hacia mí.

—La violencia nunca es buena, y no soluciona nada, escucha Anna no la fomentes enfrente de tu hijo — tartamudee muy rápido intentando salvar mi vida y que el retoño de los Asakura no tomare los hábitos de su progenitora, su brazo se alargó y cerró el grifo.

— No tenemos el dinero para que tú desperdicies agua — no me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle, la señora Asakura se colocó a un lado de lavabo lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

— Deberías dejar a las personas que se preocupen por ti, además no finjas que no ocurre nada, es malo dejar que todo lo que lleva se acumule — sus palabras me conmovieron de forma tal como hacia tanto tiempo no me pasaba.

— Anna, tú de verdad — mi voz se cortó por la emoción que su repentino gesto de preocupación despertaba en mí.

—No seas tonto, no tienes que ponerte tan sentimental tu actitud tan deprimente está preocupando a todos incluso al insensato de Hao — su ruborizada cara me dejo ver que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Gracias Anna — era todo lo que podía decir y esboce una pequeña sonrisa, pero creía que eran exageraciones de los demás, no estaba en un estado deprimente, es que los días lluviosos me hacía sentirme melancólico.

— Sí, sí, apresúrate, no confió en Yoh como recepcionista, — movió su mano en un gesto imperioso, esta mujer, con una mano daba una palmaba y con la otra una fuerte cachetada, hablando figurativamente aunque también lo hacía de manera literal, seguí con mi tarea de lavar los platos mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, de vez en cuando es lindo escuchar que se preocupan por ti, aunque me costaba mucho confiar en las personas, el querido pasado viene lentamente, y como las nubes que pasan y ocultan al sol; me veía reflejado en el cristal de la ventana que tenía enfrente de mí, con mi pálida cara y mis grandes ojeras, por inercia fruncí el ceño.

_Vayanse recuerdos estúpidos. _Sacudí mi cabezaenérgicamente para alejarlos.

Me pase toda la tarde frente en aquel pequeño escritorio, en la salita que Anna osaba llamar recepción, ni una mosca se asomó por aquella posada, lo cual no era muy bueno para la economía de los Asakura, pero vamos ellos no eran tan humildes, la rubia era bastante ambiciosa, pero era mejor pensar en otra cosa y no invocar al mismísimo diablo.

Paseé mi mirada por los alrededores porque intentaba pensar en cualquier tontería, en el camino de regreso a mi hogar, no me gustaba nada como me estaba sintiendo y es que no me podía sacar sus palabras de la mente, no me estaba negando, solo era que me parecía absurdo juzgar que me encontraba deprimido por unas ojeras.

Cuando llegue a mi humilde morada fui directamente a mi habitación, con la firme intención de limpiar eso ayudaría a ordenar mi mente, con una rapidez que jamás creí ser capaz, este lugar estaba quedando irreconocible después de unos veinte minutos, mire el reloj que estaba en arriba del mueble y quedaban unos quince minutos para que las ocho de la noche.

Antes de salir de la casa, hable con Yoh para decirle que estaría esperándolos en el punto de reunión de siempre, la parada de autobus que se encontraba cerca del cementerio, pero decidí tomar un baño dado que todavía tenía tiempo ya que buena falta me hacía.

Hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan tranquilo, igual que el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo, era refrescante, era como si hubiera dado un pequeño paso hacia la libertad, era difícil de admitir para una persona tan necia como yo, que guardarse era malo hacía sentir tu alma pesada por aquellos sentimientos que guardaba.

Pero este era todo el avance que daría pues como un adicto que quiere superar su enfermedad debía seguir un programa de doce pasos, aunque que compararme con un adicto era exageración, yo no tenía ningún vicio.

Cada paso que daba era para mejorar y debía entender que el camino no sería tan difícil.

Conforme me arreglaba, repasaba mi plan para abandonar mi estado melancólico, así que veamos,

Sonreír no importa nada, soportar con paciencia cualquier situación que no me agrade, si podía hacerlo, solo era cuestión de voluntad.

Salí de mi casa pensando que debía poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad, ser paciente y sobre todo sonreír.

Conforme caminaba ponía más empeño en no olvidar, los puntos fue así hasta que llegue al punto de reunión me senté en la banca, mire a mi alrededor por si visualizaba a alguien pero estaba totalmente desierto, y sentado me quede hasta que pasaron veinte minutos, veinte condenados minutos, la paciencia era una virtud que claramente yo no poseía en abundancia pero de ahí a esperar tanto tiempo haría desesperar a cualquiera.

Esto de ser puntual no me agradaba en absoluto, y más cuando inicia mi programa para no ser tan amargado.

Pronto los vi a todos llegar a todos lentamente, había pasado un tiempo desde que veía a Chocolove y a Lizerg quienes el trabajo no les permitía tener una vida social a Ryu y Hao los cuales veía más a menudo por que los dos viven en la posada Asakura el primero trabaja para la familia y el segundo era un total holgazán.

Me dio gusto enterrarme por parte de Anna que este individuo a su muy particular manera se preocupaba por mí, cuando lo vi le salude con una gran sonrisa para demostrarle que no debía preocuparse más por mí, él me respondió mi saludo sospechando que pasaba algo, no se le escapaba nada a este individuo.

Conforme nos estábamos juntos, charlando dirigiéndonos a lo que parecía ser un karaoke, de nuevo aquel sentimiento emergía haciéndome sentir de una manera extraña, una melancolía que no correspondía al momento que presenciaba, era mi imaginación o cada vez parecía ser una mujer en sus días, a cada rato mi humor cambiaba constantemente, lo cual era horrible.

Pero nada que unas cuantas botellas no hicieran olvidar, como diría mi queridísimo amigo Hao no recordaba cuantas tragos habían pasado por mi garganta, así que conforme pasaban las botellas por la mesa donde nos encontrábamos me sentía más en confianza tanto que comencé a charlar una chica que era amiga, prima, hermana de alguien del grupo, creo, que al principio no me pareció una belleza, pero al tiempo que fluía el alcohol su aspecto mejoraba, pero olvidándome un poco de aquella chica ahora sentía unas ganas por cantar así que tuve el valor suficiente para subir al escenario y deleitar a los presentes con mi melodiosa voz.

Estaba cantando con todas mis ganas, estaba tan concentrado en el mi canción, incluso improvisando unos pasos de baile, realmente disfrutando del momento, cerré los ojos un instante sintiendo el sentimiento de la canción, y cuando los abrí se presentó la persona de quien no quería acordarme pero la culpable de todo mis problemas.

Ren

Era como todos los días, un espejismo que me encontraba todos los días, sus ojos dorados se aparecían en cada esquina, claro que nunca se fijaban en mí, sin embargo yo lo miraba con detenimiento hasta que algo distrajese mi atención, se convertía en polvo y se iba al compás del viento que movía los árboles.

Me negaba aquella realidad intentaba distraerme inclusive con el pasar de una mosca; mantenía mi mente ocupaba y la desgastaba a la vez pero cada cierto tiempo mi cuerpo me pedía tregua haciendo una falsa promesa de cambio.

En un minuto era capaz de sabotear mi propia fortaleza y dejar entrever mis verdaderos sentimientos.

No quería decirlo porque me sentía tan mal por no haberlo superado pero cuando una persona logra atravesar las murallas que con tanto esfuerzo edificas, se queda grabado en tu memoria, o al menos en la mía,

¿Cómo diablos logro hacer que te marches? El seguía ahí con expresión de sorpresa que me hacía dudar si era aquel espejismo de siempre, sonreí porque me pareció una tontería tomar tan enserio a una ilusión, no volvería, no le importaba, debía dar vuelta a la página.

Termino la canción y la mayoría de las personas me aplaudieron seguro se debía por mi aptitudes para cantar yo no era por presumir pero mi madre me decía que tenía una voz preciosa cuando le cantaba.

No quise perder más tiempo y seguí conversando con aquella hermosa chica, la cual tan bien estaba un poco bebida y eso de alguna manera me ponía fáciles las cosas, salimos del local cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo más serias, no resistí las ganas de besarla con fuerza, y dejarme llevar a mí también.

No voltee porque seguramente ya no estaría allí.

Buscaba una redención cuando hastiaba de este estilo de vida, una fuerza que se debilitaba cada día me mantenía en la rutina, deshaciéndome poco a poco, y creo que en el momento menos esperado terminare reducido a polvo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola de nuevo, a pesar de que acabo de entrar a la escuela y que este semestre pinta ser uno de esos estresantes pude actualizar a tiempo y hasta una semana antes de lo planeado, antes que nada espero que me disculpen los terribles errores que tiene el capítulo anterior que intentare corregirlo, también gracias por esos bonitos reviews me encantaron y alegraron mi tarde.

Bueno pasando al capítulo, horo se hace presente no en las mejores condiciones, casi cayéndose a pedazos el pobre, es algo que sucede muy seguido al guardar lo que sentimos y aferrarnos a nuestra rutina para no ver la realidad, si supiera que su espejismo era bastante real, ya veremos si de verdad cambia o se hunde más, se abren las apuestas.

Espero ya subir el siguiente en las siguiente dos semanas, que creo será mi tiempo de actualización, espero también que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme un pequeño review, me ayudarían mucho leer sus opiniones ya saben aquí abajito en el recuadro, ¿si?, por cierto debo aclarar que las frases escritas al principio de cada capitulo, no me pertenecen yo las encontré en la red, así que no son de mi autoria y no lucro con ellas, vale

Bueno espero que estén bien y si quisieran contactarme visiten mi profile con toda la información, añadi el tumblr para que vean algunas imágenes relacionadas con el fic, espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos pronto, les mando un beso, Adiós.


	3. Primeros pasos mismos tropiezos

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece esta grandiosa es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Sumary:** Las decisiones que tomaste te llevaron a ese hoyo que tu llamas vida, ¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad para corregir todo lo que paso, tendrías un final feliz o acabarías peor de cómo comenzaste?

* * *

Ren Tao

No era cómodo dormir en el sofá mi cuello lo resentía bastante, intente masajearlo un poco para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor, lo que sucedía es que desde hace dos meses mi nueva cama era mi querido sillón nada confortable, medida que implemente desde que hable con mi esposa.

¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Bastante mal, después de pensar seriamente como se lo diría, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas y conciliadoras, para que ella pudiera comprenderme sin sentirse tan herida, algo un poco imposible.

Al parecer no lo logre, no quería ni pensar en el ya trillado, _no eres tú, soy yo,_ esa frase siempre que creía que era una pobre excusa que solo los idiotas decían, y no me quería unir a ese club, aunque se aplicara completamente a mi realidad.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema principal, su reacción al principio fue bastante admirable, escucho atentamente bajando su mirada en algunas ocasiones para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas tratando de escapar.

Para mí también era difícil, cuando termine de hablar esperaba histeria, llantos y tal vez, si me ponía a exagerar algunos golpes, sin embargo lo único que salió de sus labios, fue hacer una pregunta que tocaba una fibra sensible.

— ¿Hay alguien más? — me miró fijamente, ella bien sabía que no tenia muy desarrollada la capacidad de mentir.

— No, no la hay — dije con firmeza, de nuevo recurriría a la semi verdad, me resalta curioso que mis palabras se vuelvan en mi contra; otra teoría mía era, siempre había un tercero cuando se terminaba una relación quizá está estuviera quebrándose, sin embargo el pequeño empujón para acabarla era ese intruso, aunque de nuevo mi caso no se acomoda en esa teoría, no del todo, sin embargo no debía engañarla más, no podría quererla como ella deseaba, llegó un momento en el cual me juro que jamás me reclamaría nada, pero sabía perfectamente que un día creería que se merecía algo más por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, cuando se diera cuenta que jamás se lo daría se amargaría, yo sinceramente no aceptaría ese trato. No me deje convencer y la conversación terminó sin lágrimas y con mucha tristeza por parte de ambos.

Nuevamente venía a este parque a dar mí recorrido, comenzaba a anochecer se divisaban los últimos rayos del sol alumbrando el sendero de piedras, camine con mucho cuidado fijándome a mi alrededor, siendo franco conmigo mismo me sentía un poco liberado, y a decir verdad era carga ridícula, puesto que el miedo era quien me tenía amordazado.

En este tiempo adquirí la manía de hablar conmigo mismo, y no estaba volviéndome loco conversando en voz alta, no, era más a nivel mental, tenía la suficiente fuerza para no soltar alguna palabra que me pudiera hacer entrar en la categoría de persona no cuerda.

Únicamente me tenía a mí mismo, aunque en ocasiones era mi peor enemigo me daba cuenta de esto con el pasar el tiempo, conforme me adentraba en el dichoso parque encontré la banca que usualmente me sentaba, vacía este era mi lugar desde siempre y debería mandar hacer la inscripción, _propiedad de Ren Tao prohibido sentarse, _ era buena idea, aunque debía pagar por la banca al gobierno y hacer mucho papeleo me molestaba, así que sería generoso y compartiría la banca con el resto de las personas.

El cielo está lleno de cientos de estrellas y su brillo era tal que ninguna luz artificial podía opacarlas, mirándolas repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el momento que vi aquella planta que impulso a que tuviera una epifanía, y el recuerdo de lo que sucedió al día siguiente.

_Ahí estaba yo, absorto en el desorden de papeles que había dejado mi jefe como siempre, me molestaba tener jefes tan ineptos, lo cual me hacia preguntarme muy a menudo, ¿De qué manera ascendió?_

_Escuche las risas de Mati, que era como una campanilla avisando de su presencia, alce la vista y me encontré con sus ojos llenos de vida con la flor entre sus manos, le mire detenidamente con un amago de sonrisa, me era inevitable recordar muchas cosas con esa sonrisa bastante tonta, era como una ráfaga que ponía al revés mis pensamientos._

_—Toma— la puso enfrente de mi con sus manos extendidas y ahora me daba cuenta que no me relacionaba con ella de la misma manera que con mis demás compañeros. _

_Lo veo claramente ahora su sonrisa era parecida y verla con aquella planta entre sus manos, se formaba una ilusión, en cualquier momento me hablaría de sus propiedades y sus posibles usos._

_— No sabía que te gustaban las plantas — cuestionó mientras yo buscaba un lugar adecuado, estaría perfecta arriba del archivero de cuentas atrasadas._

_— Si, solo un poco — le di la espalda quitando papeles que desde hace unos días me dije los movería al armario donde se guardaba papeles importantes, la pelirroja se rió disimuladamente, y se regresó su lugar de trabajo mientras tanto yo intentaba volver a mi color natural._

Esa me pareció una conversación realmente incomoda aunque aparente ser un tema casual pero ella no sabía que estaba pisando terrenos bastante inestables, además de que suelo ser muy reacio a confiar en los desconocidos, quien iba a decir que extrañaría tener un amigo, la presencia de un ser molesto que hiciera burla de mi desgracia y que de alguna extraña manera fuera reconfortante el soló hecho de tenerlo ahí como apoyo, además de que era muy aburrido estar charlando conmigo por tanto tiempo.

Ir a buscar a mis antiguos compañeros para mí no era sencillo, y aunque cueste creerlo suelo ser demasiado tímido, y expresar lo que siento es algo extremadamente difícil.

_Lo siento, me equivoque, _ son palabras que se quedan atoradas en mi garganta y que no habría fuerza humana que las dejara salir, y estas es una de la razones por la que mi relación con aquel sujeto de peinado pelicular se fue al carajo.

Bueno también aquel sujeto tenía serios problemas que me molestaban, no es que quisiera saber todo acerca de su vida, pero algunas veces era necesario saber algunas detalles de tu pareja, en un principio que no me contara nada acerca de él me pareció una ventaja hasta que me interese en saber acerca de su pasado e intente sutilmente persuadirlo de contarme algo pero me cerró la puerta a su pasado, me sigo preguntando qué es lo que oculta, no creo sea algo tan malo, tal vez si, tal vez no, creo que a nadie le revelara ese secreto.

Resople, me perdí en mis pensamientos, mirando a las estrellas esos puntos luminosos que hipnotizaban, y si los veía con cuidado me imaginaba que los diferentes astros formaban caminos, y eran tan diversos que no sabía cuál elegir.

¿Cuál es el camino correcto?, ¿Cuál es el menos doloroso? Y la más importante pregunta ¿Cuál me llevaría a la felicidad?

No es que desconfié de la decisión que tome, ya que creo que es un paso importante además debía ser cuidadoso al tomar un sendero, pero una cosa si tenía muy segura no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba de verdad disfrutando de mi tranquila reflexión con la hermosa vista del firmamento cuando de nuevo un sonido proveniente de mi bolsillo llamo mi atención me imaginaba quien seria y atendí con rapidez.

Su voz era diferente se mostraba distante y demasiado educada, me pedía que pasara después del trabajo por algunas cosas para la cena, yo igualmente educado accedí y sin más que decir corte la comunicación, no sabía cómo iría a parar este asunto desde aquella vez que hable con ella, se mostraba así, demasiado distante, yo bien sabía que no sería fácil, pero creía que me entendería. Tengo la ligera sospecha, de que piensa que alguien más, lo cual ahora me hace entrar en un estado un poco paranoico y estar al pendiente de mis movimientos, por si mi esposa decide contratar algún detective privado y dificultarme el proceso de divorcio, conocía a Jeanne , era bastante obstinada y la creía muy capaz de eso.

Es bastante frecuente en Japón que los divorcios sean un proceso bastante pacifico, ya que las parejas suelen llegar a un arreglo y solo basta presentar un formulario, ¿suena bastante sencillo?, pero creo que en este caso tendría que sacrificar mis ahorros para tener de vuelta mi soltería y compensar a Jeanne de alguna manera, lo cual es una práctica común pero se realizaba debajo del agua.

Salí del parque con calma para ir a cualquier tienda a buscar por lo que me pidió Jeanne, mientras tanto seguía planeando como la convencería, se podía quedar con el departamento, si, era buena idea, comenzaría de nuevo en otro lugar, además le daría algo de dinero, dios, espero que esto le parezca bien, ya que sino nosé qué tendría que darle para dejarme ir.

_Quizá ella no quiera hacerlo._

Eso estaba definitivamente fuera de discusión, yo me divorciaría, puedo ser más obstinado que ella, por eso rezaba que fuera pacífico y tranquilo, la quería y éramos amigos desde la infancia.

Cuando estuve fuera de mi santuario de reflexión, me dirigí en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la zona bulliciosa de la ciudad, las luces se fueron quedando atrás además de la seguridad, no por nada esta calle tenía una muy mala fama, podías sentir miradas detrás tuyo, en estos momentos como me gustaría pasar desapercibido, algo que por más que me esfuerzo no logro hacer.

_Tienes la apariencia de un niño rico, no trates de ocultarlo no lo lograras, se ve a kilómetros._

Si esas fueron palabras del ainu, si, podía ser un idiota pero tenía sus momentos en que lograba dar en el blanco, pero no podía cambiar aquello así que tenía que poner mi cara de "No acercarse, peligro inminente" y listo.

Las luces parpadeaban constantemente, era obvio que necesitaban mantenimiento, me fijaba en los letreros de los locales siendo estos bastante familiares para mí ya que en el pasado venia en esta dirección para visitar a Yoh.

El lugar no había cambia demasiado, y si mi memoria no me fallaba estaba cerca de encontrar ese negocio que estaba abierto hasta altas horas en la madrugada.

El sonido de bienvenida cuando traspase la puerta fue bastante molesto era como escuchar " Un nuevo cliente, un nuevo cliente," molesto sin duda pero el dependiente está mirando una pequeña televisión, yo recuerdo a este sujeto y sigue estando en la misma posición desde la ultima vez que vine, hasta se podría pensar que es una estatua decorativa, no me entretuve más con aquel sujeto y busque lo que me habían pedido para irme a mi casa de una buena vez, no hacia este tipo de actividades porque no me sentía en mi zona de confort, pasaba por cada pasillo y no encontraba lo que buscaba , unos veinte minutos después de una búsqueda exhaustiva y detallada, terminaba, solo me faltaba mi bebida favorita, la leche.

Había muchas marcas en el refrigerador, prefiero un sabor un poco dulce, definitivamente no elegiría aquella que tenía una vaca en su envase, ¿Por qué ponían un vaca feliz animando a tomar su leche?, acto seguido cerré la puerta.

Gracias ya se me quito las ganas de tomar la leche, el soló pensar en aquellos animales, debían aprender a _Mc Donald´s_ que no ponía en su publicidad a las ratas que utilizan, digo, las reses, los pollos o cualquiera de los animales que utilicen para preparar sus hamburguesas .

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no vi que junto a mi estaba una persona mirando con detenimiento los productos del refrigerador de a lado , con una bufanda de cuadros con el cabello bastante largo, me recordaba bastante alguien.

Creo que este sujeto sintió mi mirada, ya que volteo me miro, y vi su sorpresa subiendo a su rostro con rapidez, y pasaba lo mismo conmigo porque lo reconocí en ese instante.

— ¡Ren!, me alegro mucho de verte — su sonrisa se amplió, contagiándome un poco de su alegría.

— ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor opción?, es que no puedo decidirme, este es económico pero no tan buen sabor, este de acá es el más sabroso, pero Anna no quiere que gaste demasiado dinero. — Termino su retahíla acerca de sus dilemas domésticos, desconcertándome, lo primero que hace al verme es preguntarme acerca de sus compras.

— Elige cualquiera es lo mismo — Dije impasible no quería verme inmerso en un debate interminable, ya que el castaño era bastante especial con lo que a comida se refiere, yo también lo era, pero esto rayaba en la exageración.

Pero mis palabras habían logrado que lo pensara, su debo rozo su barbilla en un gesto de seria reflexión, unos segundos después abrió el refrigerador para tomar otra caja que no era ninguna de las opciones que él se estaba debatiendo.

Me obligue a tranquilizarme ya que al menos había elegido, como yo ya acabe mis compras debía irme o se me haría tarde, Yoh metió en una pequeña canasta como la que yo tome en la entrada para depositar lo que llevaba

El castaño se acercó y miro el refrigerador donde se encontraba la leche.

— Me gustan casi todas estas marcas, excepto esta de la vaca sonriente me hace que recuerde que tratan mal a los animales— murmuró llegando al conclusión que yo anteriormente había llegado.

—No tengo muchas ganas de tomar leche — me resultaba bastante extraño el hecho de no tener una conversación casual que se supone que debes tener con un viejo amigo, conversar de su vida, el tiempo y demás tonterías.

Sin decir una palabra lo seguí en sus compras, su compañía me agradaba y no tenía que fingir nada; lo que más me gustaba era que parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido, él se convirtió en aquel esposo abnegado de hogar, casi por obligación ya que puedo suponer que Anna, su esposa, continuaba siendo aquella mujer de carácter fuerte y sumamente mandón, que me puedo atrever a decir que me intimidaba un poco.

Aunque no entendía como mi amigo parecía disfrutar de aquello, quizá realmente me venía bien divorciarme ya que Jeanne tenía un carácter similar pero disfrazado de una inesperada ternura; fuimos a pagar, el castaño me recordó a Billy que trabajaba aquí desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, si recuerdo que jamás nos atrapó por robar cosas de la tienda.

— Me gusta venir a este lugar tiene buena calidad — salimos del local con nuestras compras y era tiempo de despedirnos y pensaba que este un fallido intento por ganar tiempo, yo en cambio llegue aquí con la intención de revivir los recuerdos, cosa que había logrado pero que terminaría pronto.

— Mañana celebraremos el cumpleaños de Chocolove porque no vienes un rato— al parecer interpretó mi silencio, sin embargo yo no podía ir, no olvidemos que ahí seguramente el chico de cabello de color azúlaselo, eso sería incómodo para todos.

— Horo Horo no vendrá, así que piénsalo— De nuevo leyó mis pensamientos.

— Lo pensare — Él se despidió de mí, dirigiéndose hacia el sur donde se encontraba la posada con su hijo y su familia, mientras tanto iría a casa con Jeanne, esto era lo que necesitaba volver con mis amigos aunque sería difícil enfrentarme a esa realidad, pero poco a poco podría empezar, esperando que el destino no se ensañara conmigo.

* * *

Horo Horo

Una rubia estaba durmiendo a mi lado con su cabello extremadamente largo y que cubría, por desgracia, su hermoso trasero, mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta, y no estaba imaginando esto.

¿Quién diría que las inglesas ebrias serían tan fáciles?, aún era muy temprano y seguramente esta chica se iría a olvidar lo sucedió mientras yo en unos minutos tenía que ir a trabajar.

Me fui a dar un baño y me sentía sumamente relajado, era algo bueno que haya comprado ya la despensa, me esperaba una deliciosa taza de café si no es que a mi visita se le ocurre querer tomar algo antes de irse, cual espero que no, pero dudaba mucho que se quedara, apostaría que cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse corrió a cambiarse y a irse de aquí, el tiempo corría y no debía demorar demasiado si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo, tome una toalla secándome salí del baño y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Conforme me di a la tarea de volver este sitio pulcro y vaya que lo estaba logrando con algún tiempo que me sobraba limpiaba aquí y por allá, ahora no debía dejar volver dejar el caos, lo cual era lo más fácil de hacer, así que con cuidado elegí mi ropa , y con el mismo fui a la cocina, me prepare el café ¡oh el delicioso olor de la cafeína! Entraba por mis pulmones, me tome todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear el delicioso café, cuando se acabó ese elixir de los dioses, tome mis llaves listo para irme y había ganado la apuesta la sexy rubia se fue sin despedirse.

El día en la veterinaria me servía para relajarme y enfocarme en lo que realmente me gustaba, además Sati, mi jefa era muy buena con los animales y conmigo.

Era tranquilidad, solo los perros y gatos que necesitaban de mis cuidados y yo.

— Así que ya estás trabajando duro para disfrutar de la misma manera — aquella voz, ese miserable ¿Qué hacía aquí?, quería empezar mi mañana de una buena manera, con él y su tono jovial no lo lograría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hao? — estaba tomando el alimento para unos cachorros, le respondí a su saludo con enfado, no quería visitas de amigos y menos esta clase de amigos.

— No puedo visitar a un amigo mío que se va a media velada para hacer el papel de amante insaciable — sabía que vendría ese reproche, lo conocía muy bien, y trataba de huir de aquello, seguí en mi tarea, sin querer prestarle atención a sus palabras que continuarían atacándome, lo bueno de estar aquí, era que los animales no comprendían del todo el lenguaje humano y no me sentiría tan avergonzado.

— He escuchado que te han visto salir de la misma forma este último mes, así que ya te has convertido en un consumado amante— casi se me cae la bolsa mientras le daba de comer a Terry, un perro pequeño muy hiperactivo, pero escuchar la voz de Hao de una manera melosa porque decir sensual me ponía los pelos de punta era el colmo, deje la bolsa sobre la mesa y le mire con enojo.

—Aunque a decir verdad, no creo que aprovecharte de mujeres ebrias sea un gran logro.

—Hao cállate, estás haciendo que avergüence de mí mismo — me aleje de la jaula intentando bajarme los colores que encendieron mi cara

— Lo ves así, pero bastantes hombres estarían orgullosos — dijo mientras ponía un codo en la mesa de metal

— Y has venido hasta aquí para decirme toda esta mierda — mastique la furia que bullía desde el interior, debía mantener la calma, pero jamás he sabido cómo hacerlo, cada palabra suya fue desde el comienzo un dardo perforando mi paciencia.

— Claro, podría esperar a que estuvieras en la posada, pero estaba por aquí paseando y decidí no desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir a verte.— explicó mientras movía su mano sobre la mesa

— No sé a qué viene todo esto, si bien sabemos, que tú eres peor, eres la personificación de dios griego que cumple las fantasías de varias mujeres — dije sarcásticamente no dejándome que sus palabras tocaran un fibra sensible pero al parecer estaba fallando.

— Aunque no lo creas me entregado a la fidelidad — ahí estaba contándome algo sumamente increíble como si fuera lo mar de lo típico, como si habláramos del clima, mis gestos denotaban una sorpresa muy grande, claro, este ser que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que se mueva, tener una relación estable, mañana se acaba el mundo, seguro.

— Vamos a suponer que eso es cierto, ¿Vienes a sermonearme para que no vaya hacia el mal camino? — resople y reí porque era sumamente inverosímil lo que se me presentaba ante mis ojos, pero ahí notaba la preocupación de la que Anna hablaba.

— Puedes tomar el camino que quieras, pero puedo ver claramente que odias esta rutina que has adoptado, miéntete a ti mismo, pero no puedes mentirme a mí. — por eso evitaba a este sujeto no quería enfrentar la dura realidad, tan difícil era entender que prefería la negación.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta? — ¿enserio?, esto era totalmente contraproducente si quería que hubiera un cambio en mí, ya le había dicho a Yoh que no iría de alguna manera no me gustaba que mis amigos vieran consumirme

— Rodearte de tus amigos te hace que sientas que tienes a alguien a tu lado — hoy Hao amaneció con el complejo de la psicólogo y eso comenzaba a cansarme.

—Me lo pensaré —no estaba del todo convencido porque me parecía que aquí había gato encerrado aún con sus argumentos contundentes.

—Me agrada escuchar aquello, he terminado mi acción buena del día es hora que me vaya — confiado en que había ganado. Le dio una palmada a Terry y se fue, escuche que se despedía de mi jefa de manera cordial y mientras yo me quedaba mirando al vacío, pensando.

El cachorro levanto una pata y la puso sobre mi cara incluso ladrando para que le prestara atención, una de las razones por las cuales me encariñe con este cachorro era que me recordaba a mí, suena ridículo pero es la verdad, y por eso cada vez que veo moviéndose frenéticamente cuando lo saco de su jaula, jugando con su cola y ladrando pidiendo que lo alimente me dan unas ganas de llevarlo a casa.

Quizá algún día.

— ¿Qué dices pequeño, debería ir? — le acaricie su cabeza mientras intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que era una mala idea, pero el ladrido lleno de entusiasmo me convenció de lo contrario, aunque no sé si confiar en un cachorro.

Seguí mi trabajo hasta que llegó el tiempo de ir a la casa de los Asakura, ahí no estaba más que la dueña de la casa según entiendo los demás se fueron a preparar la fiesta, así como no tenía pretexto tuve que hacer todas la tareas de la casa, Anna no conocía la piedad ni la compasión, y lo peor de todo era ser la niñera de su hijo.

Ese pequeño demonio que corría por toda la casa no dejándose bañar.

Estaba comiendo en mi casa cuando con enojo de recordar aquella tarde infernal no iría a ninguna fiesta, me quedaría en mi casa a pasar una aburrida tarde, con una cerveza en mi mano, viendo algún pésimo programa mientras mi cerebro se pudre poco a poco.

Entonces me pregunto dos horas después ¿cómo es que he llegado hasta este lugar? quisiera encontrar una explicación lógica del porqué me hallo de nuevo en esta parada de autobús completamente solo, ser puntual apestaba además de que no iba conmigo.

Y leer el mensaje de mi celular _te esperamos ya sabes dónde, no tardes, _ fue casi inevitable que le diera una patada a la banqueta por la frustración, era muy estúpido el querer continuar con esta charada, pero al parecer mi voluntad flaqueo ante el intenso amague de curiosidad que me llevo hasta ese lugar, a ese bar donde Hao nos había llevado por primera vez para celebrar… no recuerdo muy bien qué, pero fue una celebración memorable donde el alcohol se derramo hasta mas no poder.

Desde entonces se convirtió en un lugar tradicional para celebrar fiestas, quizá por ello me motiva a ir a aquel lugar no era muy grande había sillones bastante cómodos en lugar de esas modernas sillas que tanto odiaba, la iluminación era tenue y no te lastimaba la retina.

Cuando llegue no todos se hallaban ahí el castaño no lo divisaba por ningún lado, sin embargo su gemelo, Yoh si, al verlo me dio la impresión que mi presencia le impresionaba mucho, yo dije que no iría, pero vamos cualquiera cambia de parecer.

Me senté a su lado y llame a la mesera para pedir una cerveza fría el ir caminar tanto me dejo sediento, Yoh se acercó un poco para susurrarme al oído

— Pensé que no vendrías — en su voz se detectaba la preocupación, pero le vi a la cara porque en ese instante me dejaban mi botella a lado.

— Hao me hizo que pensara mejor las cosas y no es tan mala idea pasar tiempo con ustedes — si quería matar alguien que fuera a su querido hermano yo tenía el derecho de hacer lo que me diera la gana.

— Tu no lo entiendes, yo invite — no termino la frase ya que miro hacia el frente como si se avecinara una catástrofe mire en la misma dirección que él aunque me daba risa su cara preocupaba que no encajaba para nada con él.

Sorpresa, miren aquí estaba el gato que estaba buscando, Ren , sentí una patada en el estómago a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, nos miramos unos segundos, con el mismo desconcierto que yo tenía seguramente pero no duro mucho y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

— Por favor, no hagas de esto algo muy incómodo — murmuró mi amigo intentando que no se hiciera escuchar, lo cual intento con mucho esfuerzo dado que nuestra mesa se sumió en el silencio.

Estaba tanteando las diversas posibilidades que se presentaban ante mí, primero, la que más me tentaba despotricar contra todos, irme dejarles plantados, lo cual iba ser a un golpe a mi orgullo ya herido y pisoteado o fingir como siempre lo hacía y figurar que nada pasaba, analizando las opciones, la última opción era la mejor ya tendría la oportunidad de desollar a Hao después, mientras tanto mire a Ren y le mostré una sonrisa sincera que los demás pudieran observar.

—No te preocupes, "eso" ya quedo en el pasado — mantuve mi pose calmada y todos recibieron al chino como si jamás se hubiera ido, a eso yo le llamaba amistad, fingir no era difícil lo llevaba haciendo, desde siempre pero en momentos como estos mi voluntad se hace débil, puedo ver que todo se puede derrumbar, la confianza que se tienen las personas además de los lazos que comparten son irrompibles por mucho que se separen, lo comprobé una vez en el pasado y lo repaso nuevamente aquí. Cuando guardas algo dentro de ti con tanto recelo disfrutar de estos momentos resulta difícil.

Cuando Hao atravesó aquella puerta con Chocolove totalmente sonriente, dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa en el momento que me localizo, corrijo, no se puede confiar en todos , en esta ocasión el castaño era bastante ingenuo, sabía que el camino del infierno está lleno de buenos intenciones, yo tenía otro plan, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba con cautela.

— Fue una buena idea venir, me debes una — hablo suavemente cerca de mi oído, no murmuró tan suavemente porque el bullicio que se había a nuestro alrededor.

— No te debo nada, de hecho,algún día me las cobrare, pero disfrutare del momento— acumulaba la ira y estaba masticando la misma, recuerda que debo seguir con mi actuación aunque el castaño no lo podía engañar.

El gemelo malvado se fue soltando una risita de complicidad y se acercó a Ren quien lo mira con mala cara, no torture pensando en que le había dicho porque una cualidad de Hao era sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas me preguntaba quién podría estar aguantándolo para ser su pareja.

No me lo imaginaba y era bastante gracioso, con un gesto de paranoia el chino se me quedo mirando, yo solo sonreí inocentemente, frunció el ceño, amenazándome.

Hao ¿Qué le dijiste?, lo matare juro que lo matare, tome de mi cerveza y continúe charlando con los demás para mantener mi actuación, debía aguantar.

Esto apuntaba a ser una noche larga pero si todo salía como lo planeaba el final sería profundamente satisfactorio.

* * *

Ren Tao

No me consideraba una persona ingenua, todo lo contrario, desconfiaba de casi todas las personas que existían en el mundo, una hermosa lección que me enseño mi familia específicamente mi padre, sin embargo esta noche guiado por la ilusión de un regreso al ver a mis amigos, sin pensar que quizá el ainu se paseara por allí.

Ni siquiera estando a cinco minutos de aquel legendario lugar que veníamos antes a celebrar cualquier evento que se presentara, se me cruzo por la mente que él que se encontrara allí tomando tranquilamente una cerveza. Sin embargo, ahí estaba , disfrutando de su bebida mientras se mostraba sorprendido de verme, a pesar de que lo había visto aquella noche en el karaoke, tenerlo tan cerca me permitía ver algunos cambios en su rostro, por ejemplo aquellas gigantescas ojeras, y el cabello más desordenado de costumbre, deje de mirarle de una manera bastante idiota para pensar que esta no era lo que quería, un momento bastante incómodo para ambos así que irme por aquella puerta seria mi buena acción de la noche e irme, sin embargo cuando me sonrió tan despreocupadamente me recordó que él había que todo dejado todo en el pasado.

Estaba seguro que nuestra relación no podría ser igual que antes pero podíamos comenzar de cero, o al menos eso creí hasta que llego el estúpido de Hao a advirtiéndome que tuviera cuidado del lobo que estaba enfrente de mí, y quería comerme y no de la manera que a mí me gustaría, ese comentario me hizo sonrojar pero me esperaba algo así del castaño ya que siempre encontraba la ocasión perfecta para fastidiar, no creí en sus palabras porque además de mi familia una ley no escrita era desconfiar de Hao y sus intenciones y tenía la sensación que este encuentro lo planeo él.

A pesar de aquello todo transcurrió como si nada hubiese cambiado, las peleas sin sentido, el derroche de licor que seguramente mataría nuestro hígado, me venía bien estar y olvidarme de los asuntos de mi casi finiquitado matrimonio, le avise a Jeanne que volvería tarde para poder disfrutar sin remordimientos y juro que todo iba bien hasta que la fiesta termino, todos se fueron aparentemente ebrios y sin el sentido de la orientación, yo e tengo bastante resistencia además de que casi nunca bebo demasiado.

Incluso Hao se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable pero Lizerg está intentando cuidar de él, además hacerlo con Yoh y Ryu despidiéndose con una gentileza deseándome suerte, el festejado en algún momento de la fiesta desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero era habitual en el moreno, estaba confiado en que estaría ya en su departamento no muy lejos de aquí durmiendo.

Así que quedaba solo era el chico de cabello bicolor y yo, sentando en la banqueta meditabunda seguramente perdido en un mundo de inconsciencia, lance un suspiro, lo último que quería era encargarme del ainu completamente borracho.

Me acerque y tire de su brazo para levantarlo pero cuando sintió que lo toque alzo la cabeza y por su mirada deducía que no estaba tan ebrio como creía.

—Estoy bien— exclamo y se levantó al instante tambaleándose en el intento, se tocó la frente — creo que si estoy un poco ebrio— admitía riendo por su aparente descubrimiento.

— Vamos te acompañare a casa — un gesto bastante insólito de mi parte que no solamente a mí me desconcertó, Horo parecía no creer lo que había salido de mis labios sin embargo ya lo había dicho.

Además caminar en la misma dirección no sería algo incomodo unos cuantos metros más y después mi acompañante iría otra dirección.

No quería preguntarle cualquier estupidez, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?, e incluso soltar alguna charla sobre el tiempo, eso lo que siempre pasaba cuando se encontraban dos antiguos conocidos solo necesitaba echarle una mirada para que contestar mis preguntas, y por lo que veía no estaba muy bien.

Lo único que quería era pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, aun sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

La entrada del parque se asomaba a lo lejos, reviendo los recuerdos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al parecer sincronizado con mis pensamientos.

— ¿Pasamos?— me devolvió la mirada con su sonrisa socarrona.

— Como quieras— sí, vamos sumirnos en un viaje de los recuerdos, al parecer tenemos el instinto masoquista a flor de piel.

Entramos e igual que como paso hace unos días algunas parejas ya saben, frotando su amor mutuo a pesar de la hora.

— Que romántico, ¿no crees? — murmuró el ainu totalmente sarcástico

— realmente divino — solté con aspereza este lugar no me traía gratos recuerdos, él lo sabía y se mofaba a mis costillas, el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, al avanzar ya no se veía tanta gente, Horo Horo se adelantó sentándose en mi banca.

Le seguí lentamente quieren ser que sea honesto respecto a esta situación, éramos un par de idiotas, pero por orgullo no develaríamos esta comedia, me sentaría junto a él y representaría mi papel de viejo conocido.

— ¿Cómo te trata la vida? — pregunto intentando iniciar un conversación casual mientras miraba al cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas.

En este caso a mí me tocaría responder. _Muy bien, de maravilla,_ o cualquier otra palabra que surgiera en mi mente.

— ¿De verdad te interesa? — en vez de lo que tenía planeado responder, dije aquello, dejando que todo se fuera al carajo.

— No, realmente no me importa, solo tengo que observar tu cara de amargado para saber cómo te va — su tono aburrido me estaba haciendo enfurecer, asimismo el hecho de que me conociera lo suficiente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — ya era hora de dejarse de ir por las ramas.

— Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, justo eso te iba a preguntar— dejo de mirar el cielo para mirarme, en sus palabras dejaba entrever una furia que intentaba contener, seguramente tampoco para él resultaba fácil todo esto. — crees que después de todo este tiempo solo aparecerte y todo va ser igual que antes, ¡¿crees que soy un idiota?! — había perdido totalmente la cabeza ya que comenzó a gritar además ¿Por qué me hacía preguntas obvias?

—Realmente eres un idiota — eso debió quedarse en mi mente, sin embargo mi mente no carburaba cuando esta junto de él. —has tardado todo el trayecto para decirme esto, — termine vociferando, a la mierda con el plan de fingir ser amigos y toda esa porquería.

Estaba seguro que me iba a gritar pero se abstuvo y se volvió a sentar en la silla, resoplo y me dio una mirada aburrida.

— Me gustaría discutir contigo toda la noche, en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, pero no tengo muchas ganas y posiblemente la policía llegue y pasemos la noche en una celda, ¿recuerdas como hace unos cuanto años? — ¡cómo olvidarlo!, fue una noche inolvidable, no, fue en el buen sentido, aunque sigo pensando que los policías son demasiados estrictos respecto a los decibeles tolerados en una conversación, lo que me extrañaba era que Horo conociéndolo se calmara.

— ¿Entonces aquello en el bar que fue? — no quería saber la verdad pero era tiempo dejar las cosas en claro si yo quería volver.

— Una muy buena actuación que no pude mantener, no te preguntes por qué creo que es bastante obvio— así que mantener las apariencias por el bien de nuestros amigos, que noble de su parte.

— así que ahora que no tienes que fingir, piensas decir lo que de verdad piensas de mi — me burle de él y sus intenciones porque quería que lo hiciera, prefería este estado de furia tan propia de él que aquella cordialidad tan fría e indiferente.

— A ti no te debe importar lo que piense de ti — dio unos pasos acercándose a mi tratando de intimidarme, pero no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, no, si sabia y por ello lo haciendo. — tienes una vida maravillosa.

— Claro que es maravillosa pero no es para mí — por fin admitía ante una ser humano esa verdad y era irónico que Horo fuera quien lo escuchara. — Pero que dices si tú sigues adelante con tu vida, ¿A qué viene tanta amargura? — cuestione dejando arrastrar por la rabia y la desesperación que el despertaba en mi.

— No lo se, solo soy un idiota, sin embargo eso no explica ¿qué es lo que pretendes? — replico con sarcasmo dio vueltas alrededor como un animal enjaulado, de repente me sentí fuera de control con tantas sentimientos acumulándose, no esperaba que el me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ni tampoco quería un recibimiento como el que recibí en el bar, quería a mi amigo de vuelta, aquel con el que siempre peleaba por estupideces pero que podía mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos

— Me equivoque, está bien, fui un estúpido , lo admito solo quiero emendar mis errores y volver a empezar— un atisbo de esperanza porque no estuviera con alguien encendió mi interior, y solté aquella ilusión con toda la desesperación que sentía, quería mi antigua vida de vuelta y a mi mejor amigo, se acercó aún más con hecho realmente una verdadera furia me acorralo contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca de nosotros y tenía toda la intención de golpearme.

— Una persona me dijo una vez que si alguna vez cometía un error, trataría de enmendarlo pero si no podía solucionarlo seguirá adelante, en aquel entonces pensé que era fuerte, — me miro directamente a los ojos buscando aquel ser pero no estaba seguro que estuviera aquí.

— Ahora lo único que veo ahora es un cobarde— su agarre se hizo débil y mirándole a la cara lo único que pensaba era en besarlo, para demostrarle mi valentía, él pensaba lo mismo, podría apostarlo pero no pudo hacerlo así que se alejó ¿Quién era el cobarde ahora?

—Cuando vuelvas a ser lo que eras, puedes intentar buscarme y tal vez arregles lo que paso, por ahora aléjate de mí— se iba a marchar no sin antes escuchar mi ultimátum.

— No te relajes demasiado me veras muy pronto — casi puedo jurar que lo vi sonreír como idiota, fue una de las conversaciones más extrañas que había tenido pero era así con Horo Horo era tan distinto a mí pero en su caos el me complementaba y me hacía ver las cosas de una manera diferente, no importaba si esto terminó casi a golpes me sentía casi feliz, y no me arrepentía de haber venido, y volvería de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Era la parte que me faltaba lo que me hacia sentirme vivo.

Arreglaría lo que mis errores habían provocado o moriría en el intento.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, casi no actualizo pero llego en la medianoche para hacerlos leer y es que no fue por falta de tiempo, hace una semana tuve que ausentarme para hacer unos trámites muy necesarios y no me daba el tiempo para escribir ni editar, pero aquí está el capítulo como prometí sin falta,.

El tan esperado reencuentro debo confesar que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue la última escena que fluyo en mi mente rápidamente, estos dos acabarían peleando por pequeñeces sin adentrarse en los detalles importantes, pero que puedo decir son unos necios, aunque por un momento dude del ainu, se comportó y fue amable falsamente pero amable, eso es lo que cuenta, pero veamos por un lado tenemos a Ren tratando de terminar con Jeanne y volver a su antigua vida que tanto extraña cosa que no resulta como lo esperaba y a un Horo que va sumiéndose más y más en la decadencia, aunque del sexo no se queja demasiado.

Y salen más personajes, no puedo evitar que Hao meta sus narices en este asunto, ayuda desinteresa, tal vez pero lo que sí es seguro es que Horo quiere matarlo por andar manipulando, ya en los siguientes capítulos los demás aparecerán más activamente ayudando a esta pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, para que escriban lo que piensan de esta historia, mala, pésima, regular, buena, me alegraría mucho leer sus opiniones, de verdad.

Yo me despido porque debo dormir ya que hay escuela, desafortunadamente, pero les mando un beso a todos, adiós.


	4. Alguien que solía conocer

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece esta grandiosa es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, esto lo hago solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Sumary:** Las decisiones que tomaste te llevaron a ese hoyo que tu llamas vida, ¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad para corregir todo lo que paso, tendrías un final feliz o acabarías peor de cómo comenzaste?

Sin Retorno

* * *

_¿Has puesto atención al sonido de tus pisadas mientras caminas por un sendero cubierto de piedras?, es una melodía pesada con el sabor a la melancolía del atardecer que se va apagando lentamente, mientras unas cuantas personas atraviesan el mismo camino acompañando tu metódica canción. Con el viento moviendo tus cabellos que desde que siempre han estado desordenados, no te preocupa ya que prestas atención a tus pensamientos revueltos._

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, pregunté con alegría, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita, te vez tan cambiado, en tu cara se han formado algunas arrugas casi podría asegurar que la vida no ha sido generosa contigo, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?, Soy yo, tu viejo amigo que te conoce desde tus primeros tropiezos, al decir aquello me das una mirada dura o eso pretendes que sea, pero lo único que veo es a un animal herido, me detuve para contemplarte por completo y ahora que lo pienso quizá me he confundido, meneas la cabeza en señal de enfado, te he hecho perder tu tiempo con estas preguntas tontas; anda vuelve a la ciudad a los vicios que te aferran a la negación, que te anestesian contra el dolor y te vuelve indiferente. Te das la vuelta, continuas con tu andar y lo único que puedo decir después de este breve encuentro, es que eres alguien que solía conocer._

* * *

Horo Horo

Deberían prohibir el alcohol a las personas que como yo tenían un elaborado plan, el cual no admitía una grieta emocional, lo peor de aquel minúsculo fallo es que no me encontraba del todo ebrio ya que recordaba lo que sucedió con mucha claridad, y eran como cuchillas atacando mi cabeza una y otra vez. La adrenalina que sentía en aquel momento me mantuvo apegado a la desgraciada realidad.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en aquel momento motivado por una furia que nació por el hecho ser manipulado por aquel sujeto que no nombraré (y solo espero volver a verle en su lecho de muerte), además de la sorpresa tan inesperada; los latidos de mi corazón eran frenéticos y el fingir, fue de nuevo la salida fácil a la acumulación de sentimientos que se generaron en mi interior.

Ahora que analizo mis emociones con mayor calma, la idea de caminar por aquel parque además de ser un instinto masoquista por revivir viejos tiempos, quería serenarme un poco caminando y no echar todo a perder, que no sirvió para nada, y no olvidemos la razón más importante, colmar la paciencia del chino.

Éramos completamente opuestos, pero lo conocía tan bien, más que a mí mismo; él perdía la mirada en el cielo pero siempre enfrentando la realidad buscando en las estrellas su siguiente paso, sin rodearse de la opinión del mundo, a menos que fuera alguien creyera merecedor de su confianza.

Yo conformándome con mirar los árboles, viéndolos torcidos y casi cayéndose pero soportando, viendo como la gente le ignora, mientras que yo continuaba mi camino lleno de piedras sin detenerme nunca, con los odios sordos del bullicio de las personas que a mi lado pasaban.

No había similitud claramente, pero nos atraíamos sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, un complemento que nunca pedí pero que me hacía sentir pleno cuando lo tuve mi lado.

Ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente fugazmente y en un arranque de furia o de estupidez, por un momento titubee y por poco termino besándolo, el acto en cuestión no era algo malo, al contrario deseaba hacerlo y me importaba un carajo si le estaba dejando el camino muy fácil, si es que quería tener un lugar en mi vida; él podría hacer lo que quisiera, sin embargo mi confianza estaba perdida para siempre, pero el poco orgullo que me quedaba me hizo retirarme antes de completar mis impulsos.

Y ojala me hubiera ido lo más lejos que mis largas piernas me permitían, ¿Pero que hice en cambio? empezar a gritar una parte de lo que me estaba torturando en mi cabeza y que hasta ese momento era impensable que lo soltara como si nada, y sin embargo ahí estaba desahogándome con el chino que respondió a mis quejas con gritos, casi terminamos teniendo una pelea en medio del camino del dichoso parque, lo cual debía parar porque unos minutos después apostaría lo que sea, que por intervención divina iríamos de nuevo a la comisaria de la ciudad donde nos quedaríamos de nuevo en una celda toda la noche.

Fue irónico recordar aquella vez que lo invite a salir por primera vez, en realidad solo le hable por teléfono para decirle lo aburrido que me encontraba casi a punto de morir y en lugar de colgarme como regularmente lo hacía me ordenó que pasara por él para dar una vuelta, pues su estado de ánimo era bastante similar al mío, mi primera reacción fue: asombrarme, en realidad yo solo quería colmarle la paciencia y pelear por teléfono siguiendo la tradición de cada domingo, desde que el había vuelto a casa de sus padres, dejándome aquí solo, además en la posada no se encontraba nadie disponible ya que todos habían salido por su propia cuenta y me dejaron a mí, la persona que tiene problemas para dormir y se acuesta muy tarde, y que por ende se levanta al mediodía completamente solo y sin nada productivo que hacer.

Así pues no tuve más remedio que aceptar su proposición y fui a buscarlo hasta su casa, fui con todas las ganas que se puedan tener un domingo por la tarde, totalmente nulas, cuando lo vi me estaba esperando a fuera de su casa con la mirada perdida en el suelo, al verlo despistado quise tomarlo por sorpresa, me acerque con la lentitud de un lobo acechando a su presa, pero cuando puse atención en su ojos inmediatamente detuve aquel impulso, pues en aquel momento me recordó a cierta persona que veía en el espejo todos los días.

Por esa razón las ganas de molestarlo como siempre se esfumaron, pero mis buenas intenciones no fueron bien recibidas, al final de la velada cuando caminamos de regreso hacia su casa por este mismo sitio, le pregunte que si se la había pasado bien , me contestó que era solo un idiota y que le hacía perder su valioso tiempo, eso me hizo perder el control pues yo estaba haciendo el papel de idiota para que olvidará sus problemas.

Y ¿Qué recibía a cambio?, insultos y reproches, exploté como solo en estas ocasiones lo hacía, parecíamos un par de locos en medio del camino, unas cuantas personas se enteraron de sus problemas que tenía con su familia, y solo porque alteramos el orden público nos llevaron a la cárcel, lo cual no fue del todo malo porque recuerdo que me contó todo lo que le atormentaba con una sinceridad que envidie y además lo que me tocó de una forma especial , fue que me dijo que no quería que jugara a ser agradable, le bastaba que fuera solo yo, para que él pudiera ser solo Ren, y que nuestras pequeñas peleas le servían para desahogarse.

Fue algo especial, sin querer sonar cursi y fue el momento donde se construyó un puente de confianza que ahora en el presente no teníamos y no sería yo quien le tocara gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro , por eso detuve mi instinto natural de pelearme con el chino y me tranquilice o eso creí yo, el hecho de darle una amenaza llena de esperanzas, es lo que menos esperaba que saliera de mi boca.

Era un mar de confusiones, mis pensamientos no coordinan para nada con mis acciones, ¡estúpido chino!, solo lo veía una vez después de cuatro años, y mi caótica vida se empeoraba y no creía que esto fuera humanamente posible, y si esto no fuera lo peor del asunto mi cumpleaños se acercaba, y no me alegraba en lo absoluto con todos estos pensamientos nadando en mi cabeza.

Las razones para olvidar son muchas, mi cerebro lo sabía perfectamente, a pesar de ello no lograba llevar acabo esa acción y dejar ir el dolor, recuerdo muy a mi pesar que mi padre me dijo una vez, que solo de un gran dolor se gana la verdadera fuerza, este pensamiento tal vez sea en lo único donde coincida con Lycan Usui, pues en el instante en el que salieron de su boca aquellas palabras se labraron en mi cerebro, como una bala que penetra en el cráneo, tan rápido, tan contundente.

De nuevo los ladridos de Terry me hicieron regresar a la realidad, le mire su cara de entusiasmo totalmente inocente alzando frenéticamente sus patitas me enternecían un poco, lo saque de su jaula para darle su comida , sabía que no debía tener favoritismo, pero no veía que ningún de los demás animalitos se quejara.

Lo coloque en el suelo y dio vueltas de felicidad a mi alrededor, mientras buscaba el alimento y lo repartía entre los demás canes, cuando llego su turno su entusiasmo empeoró y me ladraba constantemente para apresurarme.

Resisto el querer llevarlo a casa porque nunca estaría en aquel lugar tanto tiempo y necesitaba mucha atención este perrito, pero tampoco podía dejar de salir, es como un vicio, intentar dejarlo es tan difícil porque extrañaría el sonido al abrir una cerveza que se producía en unísono tantas veces, el caminar completamente ebrio hasta mi hogar era algo que se había apropiado de mi vida, es tan vital pero al mismo tiempo le odio no quiero estar atado a los vicios de la sociedad que solo están pudriéndome lentamente, pero no lo puedes evitar, te seducen, te atrapan y no te dejan ir, es el aire que se respira, las palabras que escuchas que te hacen entrar en aquel limbo.

Mire al cachorro comer envidiándolo de estar tan lejos de aquellas situaciones que solo enfrentan los seres humanos.

* * *

Ren Tao

La realidad, es difícil de aceptar para las personas, es incomoda cruel y sobretodo no se sabe que hacer después de mirarla de frente, te inmovilizaba y al mismo tiempo te sacude con ímpetu; yo no tenía problema con aceptarla , pero en este preciso instante me encuentro en un dilema al tenerla cara a cara y reconocer mi error, aunque sea solo conmigo mismo.

Era el momento que tanto espere desde la primera vez que cruzó mi mente , mi boleto de libertad y debería sentir una alegría rebosante en mi interior, y si estaba casi eufórico con una fachada de seriedad inquebrantable teniendo el papel enfrente de mi, pero solo por un segundo detuve cualquier movimiento del lapicero con un titubeo y no era porque me había arrepentido, puse mi firme en el mismo instante que ese pensamiento paso por mí mente, sin embargo ahí estaba como si estuviera remarcada en colores llamativos la manifestación física de la cruel realidad, en el lado superior izquierdo de aquel formulario me llama con su suma atención la fecha y es que aun que deseaba que hubiera un error no sería así.

Yo creía que faltaba al menos de dos semanas para que terminara diciembre, ¿Cómo se pierde casi un mes de tu vida?, me respondí a mí mismo con sarcasmo, así de fácil, y es bastante frustrante darte cuenta que te construyes una burbuja a tu alrededor mientras te sumías en tus problemas, para olvidar que el mundo no se detenía.

Si eso pasaba conmigo no quería ni imaginarme como lo pasaría Jeanne, admito que fui un poco cruel pero entre más vueltas se diera al asunto más doloroso seria, lo que teníamos que hacer era seguir adelante, no olvidar, porque eso era casi imposible o al menos considero que el olvido nos hace recaer en nuestros mismos errores.

Algunas veces creo esperaba demasiado de las personas. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento emergiendo supongo que la forma en la que Jeanne se comportaba distaba mucho de su personalidad, pocos la conocían como realmente era, tras ese angelical y dulce rostro, se encontrarían, una frialdad casi rayando en la crueldad que no dudaría en mostrar si se le daba motivo, y aunque era poco posible, tenía la sensación que en el momento menos esperado sacara su as bajo la manga.

Estaba perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en cosas sin importancia, me reprendí a mí mismo, y decidí que era tiempo de volver a trabajar y dejar de atormentarme con pequeños detalles como lo eran los cumpleaños de otros, no iba a volver a verlo.

Mire a ambos lados, esperando que Mati llegara ya me había acostumbrado a que interrumpiera mis lapsos de reflexión y charlara un rato conmigo acerca de tonterías, pero sin embargo no la veía por ningún lado, al buscarla con la mirada me detuve al mirar aquella planta que me había regalado y que ponía mucho esfuerzo en cuidarla dándole todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaba frente al computador ejerciendo mi rutina como un autónoma, me acribillan las dudas, es que pensar que en conoces a una persona no es tan seguro, eran personas al fin acabo, depositar en ellas un grado de ilusión, tenía un cierto riesgo, aunque tuvieras largos años de convivir con esa persona, no estabas exento de que te defraudara.

_¿Horo, entra en esa categoría para ti?_

Estúpida mente, puedo decir sin exagerar que la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue como si me hubieran susurrado al oído sensualmente, furioso conmigo, me cuestionaba seriamente de qué lado estaría mi conciencia, se suponía que debo avanzar y olvidarlo, no mencionarlo en los momentos menos apropiados.

De nuevo quería negarme la realidad a mí mismo, pero no tenía esa capacidad, supongo que lo que antes me parecía una cualidad, es ahora un defecto que me está atormentando. Pero, regresando a la pregunta de mi conciencia, la respuesta es, el ainu entraba en una categoría distinta a los demás, por supuesto, no solo por lo obvio, sino porque las circunstancia así lo orillaron, fue un pacto silencioso sobre no hablar sobre su pasado, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Verle aquel día de verano de hace cuatro años mientras yo me hospedaba en la pensión de los Asakura sucedió en el noche cuando solía tomar por aquel tiempo un paseo, como el que hago ahora pues me gusta estirar las piernas y no estar encerrado por muy acogedor que fuere el sitio donde estuviera.

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando despacio, disfrutando de una tranquila existencia en una casi oscuridad, cuando lo vi recargado contra aquel poste de luz, cabizbajo haciendo círculos en la tierra. Me pareció muy extraño encontrarme con un vagabundo por estos alrededores, al parecer uno extranjero por sus ropas, dude un momento si acercarme o no, ya que nunca sabes qué tipo de personas te encuentras, en ningún momento alzo la mirada, aun cuando yo lo mire por unos cuantos segundos, resignado a que no iba a hacer nada, regrese a la posada.

Este lugar era tan tranquilo, pensé, cuando abrí la puerta y un silencio absoluto me recibió y daba la sensación que la casa estaba totalmente desierta, sin embargo cada uno de sus ocupantes se encontraba en diferentes habitaciones y era tan grande el sitio que era muy raro que te toparas con alguna persona, excepto en la hora de la cena donde el bullicio era incontrolable rompiendo la habitual atmósfera sombría

Cada uno a esa hora de la tarde se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Yoh seguramente estaba escuchando su amada música, Anna estaba en la sala mirando alguna serie en la televisión, Ryu limpiando los baños gigantescos de la posada, y el haragán de Hao durmiendo.

Fui a mi recamara a sabiendas que nadie me perturbaría, ni siquiera Hao, para tomar un relajante y largo baño, no tuve la mayor idea del tiempo que paso, ya que cuando volví para cambiarme mire el reloj que estaba sobre un armario, que me avisaba que la hora de la cena.

Casi había olvidado al vagabundo extranjero, pero mi conciencia resaltó una parte altruista casi desconocida; sin embargo el factor desconocido de no saber nada sobre él, si estaba enfermo, hambriento, bien, eso no me ayudaba a olvidarlo.

_Basta, _me obligue a tranquilizarme, apelando a mi lado más racional, podría ser un psicópata y en este mundo cada vez más loco, no valía la pena arriesgarse.

Aleje todos aquellos pensamientos, porque estaba usando al sujeto en cuestión para exteriorizar mis sentimientos. Así que con la trifulca de pensamientos no sentí el camino desde mi habitación hasta el comedor, donde la sorpresa de lo que ahí se encontraba me cayó como un rayo.

"El vagabundo", lo llame sin querer por suerte solo ocurrió en mi mente, al contrario de lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás, sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los míos.

Me sentí extraño no podía describirlo, era como si una fuerza totalmente opuesta me atrajera, y lo supe en ese mismo instante, una enemistad nacía a primera vista.

Yoh nos contó mientras el extraño devoraba la comida servida que cuando fue a comprar las cosas para la cena se lo encontró solo y desamparado y que no tuvo otra opción más que ayudarle, el castaño era una buena persona y eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo, y con el pasar de los años me lo seguiría confirmándomelo.

Algunas veces deseé que se me contagiara la confianza que tenía en las personas

Por decisión de la señora de la casa al recién llegado se le fue asignado casi todas las tareas del hogar, porque como bien intuía la rubia se hospedaría en la posaba y al no tener dinero para pagar de alguna manera debería hacerlo.

El aludido no se fijó en nadie más pues estaba muy ocupado succionando la comida, cuando termino de ingerir una exagerada cantidad de ella,(debía estar sumamente hambriento), explico que sufrió un robo tan solo poner un pie en la ciudad, que venía por unos asuntos de familiares, pidió asilo encomendándose a la generosidad de los Asakura, que haría cualquier cosa que le pidieran.

Pobre iluso, su suerte ya estaba echada.

Anna le hizo la lista de sus quehaceres, cuando termino de nombrar cada tarea que estaría bajo su responsabilidad, pensé, y al parecer todos en la mesa pensaron lo mismo, que era la nueva ama de llaves de la pensión. Sin embargo aun cuando la lista seguía y seguía, se sentía en confianza y sin desanimarse, y no cambio tiempo después, estaba casi siempre animado, como si la vida no le corriese.

No supe más de él, además de su nombre y su ciudad natal; y realmente en aquel entonces no quería saber mas.

Los recuerdos son tan envolventes que no necesitas dejar el presente, es un parpadeo, un soplo del pasado que es agridulce. Puedes hundirte un instante en el pasado pero cuando parpadeas estas de vuelta en la realidad y para ser más específico, en medio de un parque con un humeante vaso de café.

Pobre un sorbo, y sentí como me despabilaba, cambiar es difícil y más si lo haces de una manera tan abrupta como yo, suelen ocurrir ciertas recaídas necesarias para el cambio pues son la prueba que está ocurriendo pues sientes sentimientos tales como culpa, decepción y en mi caso incluiré la ira.

Deje el vaso de café en el suelo, solo quería cerrar mis ojos y descansar del mundo un poco, cerrar mis ojos y no pensar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos después de un breve lapso de tiempo, a lo mucho un minuto, encontré junto de mí, al dueño de mis dolores de cabeza, viéndome con la mirada más fría que jamás me dio, le sostuve la mirada enfrentándolo, y pudo durar un segundo o una eternidad hasta que él resopló y miro al otro lado.

— ¡Quién lo diría!, ¡Ren Tao durmiendo en una banqueta, como todo un vagabundo!— se mofo con una mueca que podía interpretarse como sonrisa, pero se veía demasiado falsa.

—Convivir contigo tanto tiempo tuvo sus efectos — replique esperando que perdiera la poca paciencia ya que nunca le gusto que lo llamara "vagabundo", pero no tuvo el efecto de deseado, ya que sus ojos brillaron con ira, dos candentes carbones a punto de prenderse se apagaron y miraron hacia el vacío con melancolía.

—Has cambiado— solté mirando en la misma dirección que él, y es que me parecía desdibujado, tan lejano a la persona que yo conocí,

— Estoy cansado— su semblante se volvió duro y sus cejas se juntaron para darle mayor seriedad a lo que acaba de decir.

Si ya somos dos, pensé fuertemente pero no deje salir aquellas palabras.

* * *

Horo Horo

— Estoy cansado — cuando salieron esas palabras de mi boca, debí haber añadido, cansado de la vida, cansado de llevar esta carga conmigo y no poder liberarla.

Sin embargo no lo dije, dejaría que dedujera lo que quisiera de mi ambigua respuesta.

Ahí estábamos completamente solos, encontrándonos sin quererlo siguiendo la voluntad del destino que no hacía más que reírnos en nuestras caras.

Vamos, ¿Cuán probable, puede ser que te encuentres a aquella persona que no quieres ver?

Al parecer, un cien por ciento.

Me gustaría darme de golpes contra el poste de luz más cercano, repetidas veces, hasta dejarme inconsciente, y es que estoy aquí por mis buenas intenciones, sin ganas de beber y sin querer llegar a mi departamento comencé a vagar por la ciudad.

Iba a hacer un breve paseo y nada más, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Es curioso como tu mente puede irse muy lejos pensando en otras cosas que no debería, y mi cabeza se va por las ramas, como en este preciso instante, algunos recuerdos alegres otros tristes, van pasando como pasa la pagina en un álbum de fotografías ; no es lo suficientemente lento para hacerme desangrar de dolor, pero tampoco tan rápido para hacerlo pasar por una pequeña punzada.

Ese momento que desconecte del mundo, mi cuerpo se puso en modo automático y recorrió el camino que se le era más familiar, no la posada de los Asakura, no la veterinaria.

Cuando desperté de mi trance, estaba en este estúpido parque.

Estando de frente de una estúpida banca, teniendo de frente al tipo más irritante que he conocido profundamente dormido, debería patearlo hasta hacerlo desangrar pero cierro mi puño, aguantándome las ganas y me senté de mala gana, no lo acomode pero fije mi mirada en él.

Después de minutos enteros mirándole, surtió efecto pues abrió los ojos y estos orbes dorados se fijaron en mí, y en lugar de huir, fingir demencia, encerrarme en mi departamento y no volver a salir jamás; lo que hice en cambio era lo que mi cerebro clasificaba como lógico, molestarlo, (además de que las primeras opciones me harían quedar como un completo cobarde e idiota.)

Fue un intercambio de insultos breve, y mi plan se volvió en mi contra, porque ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, _estúpido, _ me insulte obligándome a encontrar paciencia de donde pudiera a fin de no hacer el ridículo enfrente de él.

Aunque después de un silencio incomodo que duró varios segundos, me parecía que el ridículo se convertía en una buena solución a esta tortura, no soportaba escuchar un minuto más a los grillos, ni siquiera puedo quejarme del ruido de las personas, porque estamos completamente solos.

A la mierda con todo.

Iba a levantarme para irme directamente muy lejos de aquí, pero una mano inmovilizo mis movimientos, voltee pero su mirada se ocultaba tras esos mechones de cabello oscuro, como si me lo hubiera ordenado volvió a mi lugar, alzando su rostro con ligero rubor me miro a los ojos.

Lo maldije interiormente, yo con unas ansias inmensurables por besarlo y el con su maldita cara que me dejaba el camino tan fácil.

Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro y en medio de nosotros las malditas ganas consumiéndonos con ferocidad, por muy raro que parezca iba a separarme de él y no dejarme tentar por aquellos labios ni por su mirada ya oscurecida.

Y sin previo aviso me beso, con furia y con una intensidad que ni siquiera cuando estuvimos juntos la mostró, me resistí con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía pero cada vez iba demando más y más, sus manos tocándome por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, y fue entonces que cedí, mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, y respondió de la misma forma.

El chino dejo escapar un jadeo, e hizo que nos separamos un poco para tomar aire, no podía detenerme y él lo tampoco pero este no era el lugar, nos obligamos a separarnos e irnos a un lugar más cómodo y que estuviera cerca de aquí.

Le hice una señal para que me siguiera, no lo pensó dos veces y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, pasamos por el mar de gente intentando disimular nuestras ansias, yo miraba a mi alrededor intentado distraerme, lo mire de reojo para ver como mandaba un mensaje, seguramente a su esposa.

Algo parecido a la culpa, me aguijoneo el corazón, no debería hacerlo, cuestiones morales atacaron mis ganas pero no lograban disminuirlas, era un egoísta, lo reconozco pero la responsabilidad no era enteramente mía.

Repasando los pro y contra, llegamos a mi departamento, me detuve delante de la puerta, no me recordaba el camino hasta aquí, pues teníamos que pasar un pasillo donde vivían mis vecinos.

Pero antes de entrar, dude, mi conciencia me dio una punzada de culpa nuevamente.

Él se quiso acercar a mí para continuar lo que empezamos en el parque.

— ¿Y tu esposa? — murmure ronco impidiendo que se acercara a mí.

— Estoy a un paso de divorciarme— sentencio, mirándome fijamente y aunque sonaba al típico cliché que se le dice a una amante en alguna de esas novelas baratas, le creí, su miraba me lo confirmaba, no posea la habilidad de mentir— Nunca debí hacerlo, solo me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo y ya no quiero hacerlo nunca más — Termino su oración intentando besarme pero me separe enseguida de Ren, no podía hacerlo, me podía más el orgullo, no lo podía negar y sus palabras me recordaban una y otra vez, que había sido un idiota y que l solo había jugado con mis sentimientos.

— Es hora que te vayas — le di la espalda para abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, no lo veía pero sabía que estaba desconcertado y se quedó en silencio, abrí la puerta que rechino pues no le daba mucho mantenimiento e iba a cerrar para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos cuando una mano detuvo mi acción y sus ojos de gato se fijaron en mí.

—No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, sé que he sido un idiota pero intentare remediarlo — y con su declaración dicha de manera tan imperiosa, se dio la vuelta, yo fruncí el ceño y cerré la puerta, pero estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de decir y por la seriedad de sus palabras.

Sería una batalla campal entre mi orgullo y su tenacidad; no veía quien ganaría pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua helada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Antes de cualquier cosa disculpen la demora, déjenme decir, que soy la peor persona del mundo, lo se, lo se, pero la escuela se pone peor a medida que avanzan los semestres y la condenada inspiración se va sin dejar rastro.

Pero en vez de deshacerme en excusas, les presento este capítulo, que fue hecho con mucho amor, las cosas se están calentando, o Horo es quien lo está haciendo, Ren no le da tregua y tal parece que se encuentran aun sin quererlo, pero yo no les creo mucho eso, ahora saben un poco más del pasado de los dos, el de Ren se revelara pronto, y las razones de su separación se vuelven más claras.

El texto del principio es una pista acerca de los sentimientos, puede ser de ambos personajes o solo de uno ya se dará a entender más adelante, pero por ahora se quedaran con un Ren bastante despistado, quien lo diría, en este mundo pueden pasar muchas cosas así ya veremos que sorpresas habrá en el siguiente capítulo, el final se acerca, aunque lo crean, es una historia corta pero intentare dejar todo lo más claro posible, así que dejen sus comentarios que si tienen cuenta en fanfiction les enviare una respuesta y a los que no tengan se los contestare en el profile, anímense se aceptan las críticas.

Por cierto esto también es mi regalo de cumpleaños c: asi que si quieren darme un regalo escribanme comentariosxD yo los aceptare con gusto.

Bueno me despido les mando un abrazo enorme.


End file.
